


Suffocating

by remus2prompts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remus2prompts/pseuds/remus2prompts
Summary: Acute Glaucoma is one of the leading cause of blindness in the world, and with Steven pushing away his growing symptoms, it ended up for the worst.This AU was made one night exploring ideas. Mostly one off ideas, might make into a fully fledged AU, not sure.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 40





	Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Baby boy baby

He never realized that his own irrationality would cause him such pain. Laying in bed with the gentle heat of the sunrise on his bed, the smell and sounds of the ocean hitting his senses were comforting in the sense that he would never see again. Never see her again.

It was just a normal day, he mused. Sort things at Little Homeschool, schedule the week and travel around. He brushed it off once his eyes were sore, tender and warm. He brushed it off once his vision blurred and everyone questioned his red sclerae. He brushed it off once his pupils and irises were clouded and he had to be rushed to the ER because he felt nauseated and ill.

He couldn't brush it off once he woke up and realized he could not see. He thought his eyes were covered in bandages, but they were in fact, not. He tensed at the memory, calling out desperately before being held by Greg. He didn't want to go blind and now what could he do?

Rose water and his own spit couldn't fix it, and doctors said they could do nothing. His world crumbled right then and there as how could he possibly function now? He didn't know braille, his fingers were calloused from fighting so much that his senses were as dull as a butter knife and he didn't even begin on his daily activities.

Days and nights went by, being fed, being comforted by people who didn't understand. Only the one who could actually understand his emotional state fully was Connie, being there every step of his recovery. She had talked to him, not overbearing like everyone else. Still treating him like good old Steven and he needed that the most. 

Restless nights made him dial her with the telephone, memorized her number on the button pad, waiting for her to come. And she does, every time he feels alone or suffocated. Coming right up and holding him dear. Muttering to him in that voice he can hear so clearly now. Even though he tried so hard to reason with himself that it's okay, that he's fine. He's really not. The gems were too loud, his friends were drifting away and suddenly he couldn't even do the things he needed to do to feel useful. He tried doing things on his own like making food, but instead, got multiple cuts and nearly gave Pearl a heart attack.

Feeling at the bandages on his fingers as he shifted in his bed, rolling onto his side and dialed up Connie, the average ritual for him, not even hesitating to push down on the numbers he felt so clearly, the rubber buttons reassuring him that he is actually using the telephone.

"Hey Connie."  
"Hey Steven! How are you doing?"  
"Better than yesterday. Could actually sleep for once."  
"That's amazing, Biscuit. Hold on, I'll come to you soon, I just have to finish prepping lunch for when I come. PB and J or do you want a ham sandwich?"

Thinking thoughtfully, even though both he and she knew what he wanted, he piped in over the phone.

"PB and J sounds super nice right now, can't wait until you come over. Sitting in bed is boring and Pearl won't let me move around after I pulled that stunt."  
"I.. Yeah, hold on I'm getting in Mom's car soon."  
"Tell Mrs. Maheswaran I said Hi!"

A giggle was heard, a few seconds pass and she responded back.

"She says Hi too, oh- gotta go! I'll be right over."  
"Bye Strawberry."

As the line went dead, he sets the telephone down, struggling a bit until it fitted into its slot. He sat up, and moved carefully. Going to his closet as he moved his hand around gently. Pajamas... Shorts.. Ah, Plain denim jeans. Slipping them on gently, and moving onto his shirts. Feeling around for the designated tag, the coarseness and the stitching.

Ah, Black shirt. Making sure it wasn't backwards, he pulled it over his head. Brushing a few strands of loose hair back into place, he went back to settle onto the bed until he heard the familiar hum of a car, and of a voice he knows all too well.


End file.
